Speckles
Speckles (Korean:얼룩, Eollug) is the titular main protagonist of the 2012 Korean film Speckles the Tarbosaurus (released in America as The Dino King), and its 2017 sequel Speckles the Tarbosaurus 2: The New Paradise. In the English dub, Speckles is voiced by Veronica Taylor as a hatchling and Christopher Daniel Barnes as an adult. In the sequel, Speckles was voiced by Liam Hemsworth. History Speckles the Tarbosaurus Speckles started out life with his mother, his twin sisters, and his older brother, Quicks. He was the youngest and the smallest in his family, and was usually ignored by them, but he still loved being with them. One day, his family left on a hunt with him, but the young Tarbosaurus decided to try and catch his own prey. His targets only honked at him, not even the least bit frightened at his puny size. Suddenly, Speckles looked to the side and saw a massive dinosaur stampede coming their way. One-Eye, a vicious Tyrannosaurus rex, had started it, and Speckles was caught up in the herd. His brother, Quicks saved his life, sacrificing himself in the process. His mother rushed to save Speckles' twin sisters, who were cornered at the edge of a cliff as the stampede came closer. The twins were knocked off of the cliff, much to the horror of Speckles. This left only his mother facing One-Eye. The two dinosaurs battled each other while Speckles watched, but One-Eye managed to overpower his opponent, grabbing Speckles' mother in a throat grip, and forcing her off of the cliff's edge. Speckles left the area, heartbroken as One-Eye roars triumphantly. The young Tarbosaurus wandered around for many days after the incident and dodged predators, now an orphan. One-Eye had taken over his old nest. Four years later, Speckles comes across One-Eye, who is busy hunting a Therizinosaurus. Speckles had encountered this dinosaur once, with his siblings, barely escaping alive. He knows how dangerous the creature is, and thinks that One-Eye might be killed, but he is proven wrong when the Tyrannosaurus tricks his prey. As the Tyrannosaurus eats his catch, another Tarbosaurus with blue eyes approaches him, and lures One-Eye away, letting Speckles grab a piece of meat from the kill. He escapes into a cave and begins to eat when "Blue-Eyes" returns and tries to take it from him. Speckles then sees that she is starving, like him, and shares the meat with her. Over the years, the two stick together and form a bond with each other. Five years pass and Speckles and Blue-Eyes encounter One-Eye at a tar pit. Speckles tries to lure One-Eye into the tar, and it temporarily works until the Tyrannosaurus frees himself. The two are forced to move away again and soon find a hot spring, which soothes their wounds. Ten years pass and the two have been living in a forest away from One-Eye, or so they thought. As Speckles and Blue-Eyes are eating a kill, the T. rex returns and knocks Speckles off a cliff into the water. He was looking for a mate, so with Speckles out of the way, he tries to mate with Blue-Eyes. However, the young female Tarbosaurus resists him and tries to escape. Angered, One-Eye knocks her onto the ground and prepares to rape her, when Specklessuddenly returns. Speckles and One-Eye prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed at the sound of the T. rex's roar. Blue-Eyes intervenes, only getting herself knocked over again. One-Eye grabs Speckles by the throat as he did to Speckles's mother before he killed her. Speckles has a flashback of that day and manages to overpower his nemesis. One-Eye is defeated, and retreats, while Speckles roars in victory with Blue-Eyes at his side. After the battle, Speckles returns to his childhood nest and starts a family with Blue-Eyes. They raise three hatchlings, one of them looking just like Speckles, which he names Speckles Jr.. As the hatchlings play together one day, a volcano erupts, and destroys the land, forcing the dinosaurs living there to leave. One of Speckles's hatchlings was killed in a cave-in and Blue-Eyes was hurt. In the desert, Velociraptors pursue the exhausted dinosaurs, hoping for a meal when Blue-Eyes collapses, unable to go any further. Desperate, Speckles tries to help her, but to no avail. The Velociraptors see the this and attack, with Speckles killing many of them. The small carnivores surround them both, and Speckles stands by Blue-Eyes until she passes away. Speckles then escapes the raptors with his two hatchlings, reluctantly leaving behind Blue-Eyes behind. Two more weeks pass when the herd spot a green paradise up ahead. They all head for it, with Speckles leading them all. However, One-Eye saw this and provokes another stampede that heads toward where Speckles and his hatchlings are. The T. rex approaches the two hatchlings, throwing one of them off the cliff and prepares to kill Junior. Speckles arrives just in time, determined to finish off his foe. He battles One-Eye on the cliff, but Junior is knocked into the sea by One-Eye's as a result of the fight. Enraged, he strikes his nemesis with his tail, knocking him off the cliff. Junior survives, as does One-Eye, who swims toward the hatchling, in an attempt to kill him. A desperate Speckles, jumps off the cliff and into the water, landing on his foe. The two dinosaurs battle underwater as two Tylosauruses appear. One of the Tylosauruses jumps out of the sea and snatches up One-Eye in its jaws. Now that One-Eye is finished, Speckles swims over to tiny son, and tries to bring him back to land, but unconscious with Junior in his mouth. Speckles's body washes up on a beach and a pterosaur flies down, poking the Tarbosaurus' body with its beak. It discovers Speckles still alive, and flies off, after he opens his jaws, releasing Junior. The hatchling nudges his father, wailing loudly before Speckles rises up and nuzzles his child. With the threat of One-Eye gone and their new home nearby, they across the beach. Speckles wishes for a peaceful future for his son in the closing monologue. Speckles the Tarbosaurus 2 Speckles tries to teach his son, Junior how to hunt his prey, but he ends up failing and running away, to which he scolds him for not acting like a Tarbosaurus, much to Junior's dismay. It's revealed that Speckles is scared as he doesn't know how to raise his son on his own. Later that day, Speckles tells his son that someday he'll be the ruler of the land they are looking at now. Tarbosaurus tells his son that they will begin hunting lessons seriously tomorrow. Junior fails the first hunt and falls into a river where he is unable to swim dispite the water being shallow. Speckles Sr. calls his son disgrace for his cowardly actions. Junior reponds back by telling Speckles that he hates him. They both they go in opposite directions and are very angry with each other. The next day, when Junior tries to go hunting, he is ambushed by a pack of Deinonychus raptors. He calls for his father to help him and he comes to his aid, but the raptors abduct him and flee. Speckles continues chasing them, but some of the raptors try to prevent him from going any further and they fall into a river. Speckles continues following, but a rainstorm washes their tracks away. Speckles later meets up with a Saichania named Cy, who wants to avenge his friend after the raptors captured her and he agrees to help Speckles on his quest. They go through a deep, dark ravine and are attacked by a pack of giant Brontoscorpios. Speckles fights and kills them all, but not before getting stung in the leg. As the poison spreads through his body, he begins to hallucinate and they fall into a sinkhole. He awakens to see a female Tarbosaurus attacking Cy and fights her, but is quickly subdued, due to his weakness. Fang berates him for being ungrateful and Speckles defends Cy. The Tarbosaurus introduces herself as Fang and reveals that her daughter, Blue was also kidnapped by the raptors. While on their journey, they come across a herd of Mamenchisaurus getting attacked by a pack of Carnotaurus, who are stealing their eggs. Fang convinces him to help, but he selfishly refuses, due to not wanting to waste time to find his son, but he reluctantly agrees to help them and fend off the predators. The next day, they are nearing their destination and notice the scent of the raptors nearby. Cy lures them to a cliff and Speckles and Fang interrogate one of the raptors. He directs them to the compound and Cy knocks him off a cliff. An earthquake occurs and they try to escape, but the path is blocked by a pile of rocks. However, the Mamenchisaurus they helped before clear the rubble and they finally make it to the compound, where they easily manage to defeat the raptors guarding it. The kidnapped dinosaurs in the compound, including Junior and Blue, manage to escape with the help of Blade as they flee from the earthquake. After the children defeat Slash and the raptors, Speckles and Fang find them, but they don't hear them, so they chase after them. Junior overcomes his childhood nightmares and the trio jump into the river before they arrive in a cave filled with bones. They realize that they're in the lair of the Beast and they find Dusty. They are attacked by the Beast's offspring, but Speckles and Fang arrive and come to their rescue. Speckles once again scolds Junior for not taking them on, even though that's what he was doing and Junior sulks off. Blue and Dusty tell him that Junior was really saving them and is surprised. The Beast, a giant iguna-like monster, appears, towering over them and attacks them. Speckles and Fang fight the Beast and avoid his massive claws. They manage to defeat him and get him crushed under a pile of rocks, causing the volcano to errupt prematurely, but not before he knocks Junior to a wall. Speckles rushes over to his body and urges him to get up as lava begins to seep from the walls of the cave. He roars in fury and cries as Junior's friends mourn over him, but as Dusty sneezes, they notice movement from Junior and realize he's alive. Junior awakens and Speckles apologizes to him for being an inconsiderate father. He admits that he's brave and Junior smiles as they roar in triumph. The group try to escape from the lava and try to break through the exit, but the wall is completely solid. The Beast emerges from the lava and Speckles urges everyone to move away and tricks him into lunging into the walls of the exit, unblocking it as the Beast disappears. They manage to escape as the rocks close behind the entrance. After escaping the volcano, they find a bountiful land filled with green and decide to settle in with their new home. Cy decides to go back to his own kind and Speckles thanks him for helping him on their quest to find Junior. Relathionships 'His Mother' Speckles loved his mother very much. He admired her and his siblings for their hunting styles. He was very attached to her and was heart-broken when she was killed by One-Eye. 'Quicks' Speckles loved his older brother very much. He liked to play with him. Just like the rest of his family, he was heart-broken when he was killed in the stampede caused by One-Eye. 'Twin Sisters' They didn't want to play with Speckles, yet he still loved them like his family. He was horrified and heart-broken when they were killed in the stampede caused by One-Eye. 'Blue-Eyes' At first, the couple fought for meat when they were little. However, over time, a friendship arose between them, which over the years grew into love. Speckles and Blue-Eyes were great hunters and Blue-Eyes became a loyal hunting partner. They both tried to protect the other. When One-Eye attacked Speckles, Blue-Eyes went to his aid, but was pushed away and fell. When Speckles wanted to save her, he got into a fight with One-Eye and then with the Velociraptors. Her death was a shock to her mate. Speckles was devastated that he lost a female with whom he spent, almost two decades (20 years). He had to leave her body devoured with Velciraptor with great pain. Before he left the area, he let out a roar of rage and sadness. In the second part of the film, Speckles, looking at his reflection, sees that it turns into the Blue-Eyes trademark. It shows how much he misses her. Speckles says, to her trademark, that life is different without her, and he can't raise Jr.. Blue-Eyes smiles at him, hinting that he must be strong. 'Fang' Fang and Speckles didn't get along at first. Fang saved Speckles after he was stung by a pack of gigantic scorpions. She healed his leg with herbs. When Fang wanted to save eggs because Carnotarus had stolen them, Speckles selfishly forbade her to interfere, because he stated that "it is not their business." However it should also be noted that Speckle's reluctance wasn't entirley selfish as while he was callously dissmive of the unhatched saurpod's wellbeing, his reluctance stemed from his unwillingness to waste anymore time out of fear of losing Junior epsically since he was the only family Speckles had left. Fang and Speckles argued. The female finally got her way, but when the Carnotaurs attacked her, the male intervened. It is possible that the couple fell in love, but whether they create such a strong relationship as Speckles and Blue-Eyes is unknown. 'Speckles Junior ' Speckles Junior (aka Junior, for short) is Speckles only son/child. Junior was named after his father due to his strong resmblance towards Speckles. ' ' Speckles cares deeply for his son. As shown when he defended Juninor and his clutchmates from velociraptors and again from One-Eye when the T-rex ambushed them (excluding the brown-eyed hatchling known as "Brown-Eyes" by fans due to them getting killed by the raptors) and jumped in when Junior fell into the ocean. By the end of the moive, Speckle's whishes a good life for his only son (The gray hatchling nicknamed "Aaron" by fans drowned during The final battle bewtween Speckles and One-Eye). However in the 2nd moive, It's reveald that Speckles has become overly harsh with his surving son as shown when he scolds Junior and harshly reprimands him when he runs away from his prey instede of fighting and again when he fails his first hunt and is unable to swim when he falls into a nearby river dispte the water being shallow when Speckles losses his temper and shames Junior for his cowardice. Although Speckles feels bad for judging his son too harshly, he struggles to redeem himself since he is scared that he doesn't know how to raise Junior alone. Despite the harshness, Speckles really loves him. You can see it when he despairs as he thought Junior died when he mourns over his unconscious body. He even sheds a tear. The Tarbosaurus begins to understand that it would be too harsh for his son. He also admits that he was wrong and he was wrong to judge him. Abilities *'Strength': Speckles is as strong as One-Eye. He was able to use his full strength to push him down. *'Speed': Speckles can move 30 mph (30 km/h). *'Endurance': Speckles has great endurance, able to take attacks from One-Eye, and still fight back. *'Stamina': Speckles stamina is impressively very high, as he was able to take on a pack of Velociraptors to protect his family from harm. However, he did get exhausted, having to ultimately make the choice to leave his dead mate for the sake of their children. He managed to use his speed and size to protect his kids from harm. Even when weak, he was still able to fight One-Eye, even in the middle of an ocean, before swimming all the way back to the island before passing out. *'Swimming': Speckles has the ability to swim and fight underwater, as he was able to swim with his powerful legs and use his tail to help out. *'Jaw strength': Speckles is powerful enough to kill Velociraptors and other dinosaurs. *'Intelligence': Speckles is shown to be clever by using the tar pit against One-Eye. He also knew by following One-Eye to understand how to fight and hunt to improve himself. *'Master hunter': Speckles was watching his family before their death to hunt as an ambush pack and become an expert hunter as an adult. Gallery Images SpecklestheTarbosaurus.png Speckles vs One Eye.png|Speckles confronts One Eye for the last time. BlueEye2.jpg|Speckles with his family Speckles 2.jpg|Speckles in the sequel. Speckles & Cy.jpg|Speckles and Cy agree to find the Deinonychus. Speckles & Scorpion.jpg|Speckles after killing all Brontoscorpio despite being stung. Speckles Refuses To Rescue Eggs.jpg|Speckles selfishly refuses that Fang to fight against the Carnotaurus which steals the eggs of the sauropods. Speckles Carnotaurus.jpg|Speckles submits the leader of the Carnotaurus. Spekles Big Monster.jpg|Speckles and his friends confront a giant monster Speckles despeir after Junior death.PNG|Speckles mourning Junior Speckles Apologies.jpg|Speckles apologizes to Junior for being too hard on him and expresses how proud he is of him. Spekles New Friend.jpg|Speckles with his son and ther new friends: Fang and her daughter Blue Trivia *Even though the movie takes place in the Korean Peninsula 80 million years ago during the Upper Cretaceous period, Tarbosaurus actually lived in what is now Mongolia during the Maastrichtian age of the Upper Cretaceous period, about 70 million years ago, with more fragmentary remains further afield in regions of China. **His archenemy, One-Eye is a Tyrannosaurus rex, which lived in what is now North America during the upper Cretaceous period, 68 to 66 million years ago, 2-4 million years after Tarbosaurus bataar. Category:Tragic Category:Predators Category:Protectors Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Narrators Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Kids Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nurturer Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Warriors Category:On & Off Category:Monarchs Category:Anti Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Bond Protector Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Bond Creator Category:Merciful Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Animals Category:Titular Category:Lethal Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sophisticated